Kai's bad day!
by sheenagami
Summary: kai has a bad day and stuff happens!
1. kai fell outta bed!

Kai's bad day!  
  
One day Kai fell out of bed,  
  
And hit his head,  
  
The thud woke up the guys,  
  
All that he could think of was bye byes,  
  
"What happened?" asked Ray not noticing Kai,  
  
Tyson yelled, "Kai fell!" while kai defended "you lie"  
  
"Monday, ha ha! Wednesday is too soon! Thursday! Thursday let it be!  
  
Thursday I shall marry this noble earl!"  
  
"I think he hit his head hard"  
  
"Yah we should be on guard"  
  
Kai ran around in his black boxers,  
  
And crying for his beloved knockers,  
  
The rest of the team gave him the look,  
  
While kai ran over and played with a book,  
  
"We need to end this before he hurts himself"  
  
"Kai get away from the bookshelf"  
  
The bookshelf fell on him,  
  
That site as grim,  
  
He had cuts and bruises all over his body,  
  
He was bleeding all over, he looked like salomy,  
  
Tyson, max and Ray carried the injured kai to his bed,  
  
While Kenny tended to kai's head,  
  
Kenny tried to stop kai from bleeding,  
  
But it wouldn't stop so he started reading,  
  
Kai slowly fell unconscious,  
  
Tyson, Max, and Ray started to become Panictuous,  
  
Kai woke up to all their relief,  
  
He looked at his battered body beneath,  
  
He had a bunch of bruises and didn't know why,  
  
And it hurt so much he had to cry. 


	2. the fax of horror!

Kai's bad day chap 2.  
  
The salami like Kai,  
  
Was left alone to cry,  
  
Finally he was done,  
  
And Tyson ate a bun,  
  
"Are you o.k?"  
  
Asked Ray,  
  
"I am alright  
  
But what happened last night?"  
  
"You fell outta bed,  
  
And bumped your head!"  
  
Chirped the cheerful Max,  
  
Playing with the fax,  
  
Max read out the fax,  
  
And cleaned out ear wax,  
  
The fax read:  
  
Tyson put down that bread!  
  
I know where you live,  
  
So you must give,  
  
Oh you must absolutely send me 5000 bucks,  
  
Or find your heads cut off by a duck,  
  
Sincerely Sheryl Beryl  
  
"Who the hell sent this?"  
  
Asked Kai as he scratched his obis, (it means a sash from a kimono ^_^)  
  
"And why the hell is it rhyming?"  
  
Asked Ray with the right timing,  
  
"I have no clue,  
  
And your pants are blue,"  
  
Answered the optimistic blonde,  
  
Who was in a pond,  
  
the wall exploded to rubble,  
  
As a girl appeared armed with a shovel,  
  
The boys were all scattered,  
  
All beaten and battered,  
  
Kenny, Max, and Tyson were knocked out,  
  
While Ray and Kai started to shout.  
  
Weeeeeeeee!!!!!! Me be done! Me no own beyblades so chill! Kai: why am I wearing a kimono? Tyson: haha! Kai must wear a kimono! Yah! I get to eat bread! Me: should I write more? 


	3. the vampire curse!

Kai's bad day chap.3  
  
The girl held up her shovel,  
  
And a book for a muggle,  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Asked Kai with a moo,  
  
"Yah! What's the big deal?  
  
Hey I'm starting to peal!"  
  
Kai got mad,  
  
And did something bad,  
  
The girl disappeared,  
  
And Santa has a beard,  
  
Max and Tyson woke up,  
  
While Rei sipped from a cup,  
  
Kenny just laied there,  
  
Dead? Was he? Were?  
  
Max had a bump on his head,  
  
Tyson wined on his bed,  
  
Rei's ankle was sprained,  
  
Kai's shirt was stained,  
  
Max started eating sugar,  
  
Kenny ate a buger,  
  
A vampire jumped into the room,  
  
And Rei dropped his broom,  
  
The vampire approached them,  
  
Kai was scared by its jem,  
  
It walked past Kenny, Tyson and Max,  
  
She walked past Rei and the toy fax,  
  
She stopped at Kai,  
  
Kenny said goodbye,  
  
She bite his neck,  
  
Oh she bite that mec,  
  
Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei,  
  
Could not move not even for hay,  
  
They were held there by her powers,  
  
The smell of fear wilted the flowers,  
  
The blood slowly left Kai's body,  
  
His eyes started to glaze over, oh my poor salami,  
  
She let go of Kai,  
  
Leaving only enough blood so he wouldn't die,  
  
She left the room,  
  
Kai fell on top of Rei's broom. 


	4. PACKMAN!

Kai's bad chap.5  
  
AN: sorry me take so long but I had no time!!!!!! *Cough* I caught a cold!!!! Stupid cold snow!!! Why did I go outside with no snow pants?! Why?  
  
Kai was truly dead,  
  
And Tyson jumped of the bed,  
  
They ran over to him,  
  
The magical BFBWNL came with some vim,  
  
She was very chibi,  
  
She was holding a bibi, (my cousins word for bib!!)  
  
And a magical wand,  
  
Max was still in the pond,  
  
BFBWNL healed Kai,  
  
Then she said "bye bye",  
  
Kai got up,  
  
Rei said "'zup,"  
  
Packman broke in,  
  
And chased Kai into a bin,  
  
Kai, Tyson, Rei, and max,  
  
Bumped into the fax,  
  
The magical perfume,  
  
Brought them to there doom,  
  
They be chibi now,  
  
All small but how,  
  
BFBWNL and I,  
  
Jumped outta the pie,  
  
Chibi we were,  
  
Kenny wore some fur,  
  
BFBWNL and me chased Kai, Max and Tyson,  
  
While Kenny got eaten by a bison,  
  
BFBWNL caught Kai,  
  
While max and Tyson was caught by I,  
  
Packman got laid,  
  
And Kenny got paid,  
  
We were ganna eat some fudge,  
  
But Tyson had a grudge,  
  
Against the pecan kind,  
  
So we ate melon rind.  
  
So how'd ya like?????? BFBWNL stands for BigFatBirdWithNoLegs ok!!! She helped me figure out the last rhyme in this chap!! 


	5. fishing!

Kai's bad day  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: sorry I took so long for those who actually like this _. I was lazy!  
  
Disclaimers: ummmmm.... I don't own this and don't own anything 'cept a broken pencil (shut up perves I'm not even a guy! never mind)  
  
Chap.5 (I think _)  
  
After we ate,  
  
We got some bait,  
  
To travel to a lake,  
  
Tyson cannot bake,  
  
BFBWNL and me went away to someplace,  
  
Never to return not even with a slow pace,  
  
Chibi Max ate a worm,  
  
And made Kenny squirm,  
  
"yuck, stupid Max dats not fwood!" informed Kai,  
  
"yah! Let's eat pwizza!" shouted Rei holding die,  
  
for some reason the majestic were there,  
  
and so was a big fat bear,  
  
Oliver was holding a pizza in his hands,  
  
Tyson was playing with bands,  
  
The majestic were chibi too,  
  
And Olivia looks like poo,  
  
Oliver asks "would yous like some pizza? It's extra cheese!"  
  
They all shouted "yeas please!"  
  
They ate their food,  
  
But not in a foul mood,  
  
Tyson farted,  
  
That's how it all started,  
  
The ground shook,  
  
And revealed a magical book,  
  
The book was of middle earth,  
  
I was full of mirth, (can't remember what that means ^_^0)  
  
They were sucked in,  
  
Ouch! I pocked myself with a pin.  
  
~end~  
  
hehe! It's ganna be a crossover now! ^0^ muhuhuhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah! Ha! 


End file.
